The origin of the Egyptian god cards
by ANIME KINGDOM
Summary: A Yu-Gi-Oh! twist on the ancient egyptian creation myth


Nu was the name of the dark, swirling chaos before the beginning of time. Out of these waters rose Atum; He created himself using his thoughts and the sheer force of his will. He created a hill, for there was nowhere he could stand. Atum was alone in the world. He was neither male nor female, and he had one all Seeing Eye that could roam the universe. He joined with his shadow to produce two gods to rule beside him. Atum gave birth to the first god by spitting him out. He named him Obelisk and made him the god of torment. Atum vomited out the second god. He named him Slifer and created dragons to be his army, he made Slifer the god of dragons.

Obelisk and Slifer were given the task of separating the chaos into principles of law, order and stability. The chaos was divided into light and dark and set into place. This order was called Maat, which formed the principles of life for all time. Maat was a feather; it was light and pure.

Obelisk and Slifer created monsters of all different shapes and sizes, and gave them all different powers; they all served the gods with their special abilities. The legendary fisherman brought water from the sky, the gods called this rain. The rain made things grow on Earth. The blast magician created a giant ball of fire in the sky; the gods called this the sun. The sun brought light to the earth and died every day once it finished its course over the earth, the gods called the dying of the sun the sunset, then the mystical elf replaced the sun with a bright ball of light until it was time for the sun to rise again, the gods called this the moon.

Obelisk and Slifer created more monsters every day. But the chaos was still vast and not yet fully separated into the order of Maat. Obelisk and Slifer once got lost in the dark waters of Nu. Atum was desperate to find his friends. He sent his all seeing eye throughout the heavens and Earth to search for them. In time Obelisk and Slifer returned with the eye. When Atum saw them again he was so delighted that he wept tears of joy. As these tears hit the Earth, they became the first men. Atum thought these men might be less dangerous than the monsters Obelisk and Slifer had created as they had begun to resent each other and fight, the clash of these monsters' powers was creating chaos on Earth, so Atum created a dark dimension to banish the monsters to, he called this place the shadow realm, and he allowed the men to populate the Earth in place of the monsters Obelisk and Slifer created, and as the men populated they had to uphold the truth and balance of Maat. They had the task of tending the Earth and worshipping the gods. The gods in turn, protected and loved their creations.

"Atum, you have still not named your power, the power you have used to create me and my brother, and the power you have used to create men and life and all that is" Said Slifer one day.

"Yes, you are right Slifer, god of dragons. So I shall name my power now, I name it, the power of Ra! And I shall also change myself to show my unlimited power" Said Atum, than he transformed himself from a man, into a great golden dragon. "I name myself this day, the winged dragon of Ra! And I title the other gods I have created, Obelisk the tormentor and Slifer the sky dragon, and to ensure we last through eternity, I shall seal our souls into rock carvings" Said Ra.

"But oh great winged dragon of Ra, if our souls are immortalised into rock, than who will rule mankind?" Asked Obelisk.

"I will create new gods, but they will only rule over Egypt, the land where I was born, the rest of mankind will have to fend for themselves, and if any Egyptian man or woman should be in such trouble that they should need our limitless power than they will have to find the knowledge to summon our spirits from the rock carvings, but for their own safety, only those who can speak a special chant shall be able to summon me and my unlimited and vast power, only the absolutely worth will have knowledge of the chant, so I shall know they shall be safe with command of my power" Said Ra, and with that the winged dragon of Ra created Shu, god of the air and Tefnut, goddess of mist and moisture. "These two gods will create more gods, and all of these gods will forever rule Egypt" Said Ra.

"Very good oh mighty winged dragon of Ra" Said Obelisk and Slifer.

"And now our souls shall be engraved into eternity" Said Ra, and then the winged dragon of Ra transferred the souls of himself, Obelisk the tormentor and Slifer the sky dragon into rock carvings, to stand throughout eternity.

So never forget when you're in a duel with Yugi Muto, that he has the limitless power of the three most powerful Egyptian gods in his grasp, and he knows the special chant to summon the most powerful of all the Egyptian gods put together, the winged dragon of Ra, he is worthy of his power!


End file.
